In the current state of the art, pipe cutters are extensively used. In the scope of the invention, the term “pipe cutter” is in reference to the portable manual tools used to cut round pipes, generally of small diameter, used in supply conduits (such as gas or water).
In the current state of the art, even the incorporation in these pipe cutters of a multi-purpose blade is known, the main purpose of which is, in practice, to eliminate burrs remaining on the edges of pipes after they are cut. For example, in Spanish documents ES0145687U and ES1033268, among others, pipe cutters are described equipped with blades for removing burrs.